


Description of a Killer

by Ava_Poison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Poison/pseuds/Ava_Poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a descriptive thing I wrote for a friend. I have NEVER seen Hannibal or anything I just went off of what I knew from Tumblr and my friend's description...sorry if its wrong in any way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Killer

A normal man, as it seems, stands at a kitchen counter silently chopping up some fresh herbs on a cutting board. The scent of fresh parsley and sage fills the air around him. Unbeknownst to the reader, his victim sits sipping a glass of fine brandy on the couch. The monster in the kitchen begins to sharpen his best knife, a malicious grin resting upon his perfectly human face. He could almost taste the flesh of the victim on his tongue. His stomach growls in anticipation as he sets down the weapon and makes his way to the living room.

It’s a very high-end home, one that you would think belongs to some millionaire. Along the far wall is a roaring fire in a terracotta fireplace. An intricate grate is placed in front of the hearth in case any embers flew out. The victim sits on a comfortable plush cream-colored sofa and smiles innocently at the monster. Along every wall hangs some form of expensive and well-crafted artwork, possibly even originals by the artist themselves. Everything is very tasteful and cohesively residing together in the monster’s home.

Every week the monster invited a new guest over for a dinner alone together. He invites them in with his dauntingly friendly quirks. He shakes their hands, trying to seem as polite as humanly, or inhumanly in his case, as possible. He flashes his brilliant white smile, turning on his charm as to not unsettle them, yet they know that there is something amok about him. They tentatively incline to his wishes, seeing as how they wouldn't be able to escape from his grasp any time soon. Once they enter his home, he knows that nobody will ever see them again. Ever. Deep under his thick, pale skin lies a shriveled up heart that could feel no remorse for what he is about to do.

As for every meal, he sets up the dining room table. One plate, one knife, one fork, one napkin, and one glass for his wine. Always just one of everything. Any more would be very unnecessary. Then he takes his guest into a secret room, one that has walls so thick nothing can be heard from the outside. The deed is done then. The guest is no longer a guest, but the main course for the delicacy the monster hopes to dine on that evening.


End file.
